Eclipsing Sun, Dying Moon
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: Kagome has chosen her fate, but tells no one. Except for....Kikyo? InuyashaKagome hints. Oneshot? Deathfic


I don't know if I should turn this into a story, or leave it a one-shot.

Summery: Kagome has chosen a fate, but tells no one except Kikyo. Deathfic, InuyashaKagome hints. Maybe one-shot, maybe not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I would like to! There, I said it! Now let me go and cry in peace!

* * *

'I know what I have to do, even if I fail at anything else, I have to release...' "Hey Wench!" Inuyasha barked, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. "We need to get moving, there are demons on the move towards us and we aren't close enough to Sesshomaru's lands that we're safe." Kagome sighed, "Fine fine." and she jumped onto Inuyasha's back as Sango and Miroku got on Kirara's back. "Wait for me!! Shippou hurtled himself to sit with Sango. "Don't leave me behind!" Sango chuckled and petted Shippou's head, "We aren't leaving you behind silly." Inuyasha said, "Feh!" and took off with Kirara right behind.

Kagome sank back into her thoughts, 'I know that Inuyasha isn't free of her yet, but she isn't free either. I have part of her soul within me, and I alone can release her truly.' "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah?" "C-Can we visit your forest before we go to Sesshomaru's lands?" "I guess so." Inuyasha sighed. "It's right on the outskirts of his land anyway." and Inuyasha propelled himself at the direction of the forest.

They reached the forest about twilight and got ready to set up camp for the night. Inuyasha sprang up into a tree while Sango called to Kagome, "Kagome! I need you to help me cook dinner!" Kagome got up and said, "Ok Sango! I'll be there in a minute!" She slowly walked over and pulled some ramen out of her backpack. Inuyasha pretended to not notice that she was getting out ramen but inside he was jumping for joy, 'Ramen ramen ramen!! And Kagome's ramen too! Yummy yummy yum!'

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's gaze on her and smiled sadly. 'Oh Inuyasha, if only you knew what I am planning to do tonight.' She though as she cooked the ramen. 'I won't ever come back after tonight.' As she put a sleeping drug in along with the powder for the ramen. 'You won't be able to stop me, not tonight. Not ever. Not anymore. Tonight I will...' "Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Is the ramen is freaking done yet!?!" Kagome started putting it in bowls. "Yes it's done Inuyasha, now come done and eat!" Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and ran over to the ramen. Kagome handed Inuyasha his ramen while Shippou bounced around Kagome chanting, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Kagome laughed and gave Shippou his ramen. Sango and Miroku ate and Miroku tried to touch Sango's butt again and Sango hit him screaming "HENTAI!!!" Successfully knocking him out and sending his ramen flying onto Kirara who had just finished grooming herself creating much chaos of the usual sort.

A little while later, Kagome's sleeping powder started showing it's slow but powerful effects. Sango dozed off and Miroku while slowly trying to fondle Sango without waking her up fell asleep with his hand in her hair. Inuyasha was having a hard time staying awake. 'Hnnnnn...Hmph! Hnnnn...Hmph!' He finally lost the battle with sleep and curled up on the ground as Shippou used Kirara as a pillow for sleeping. Kagome was still wide awake, having not eaten the drugged ramen. 'I need to say goodbye before I leave.' She thought. She said goodbye to the sleeping demon exterminator and the perverted monk and softly stroked Shippou's ears before walking over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." She began. "I want you to live after I-" She broke off as tears welled up in her eyes. "Just live, ok?" She silently kissed him goodbye and walked off into the night.

Kikyo felt the familiar tug on her soul as Kagome approached. "Are you still sure that you want to do this Kagome? You have your whole life ahead of you. You don't have to do this." Kikyo said to Kagome. "Yes I'm sure Kikyo, I know that even though Inuyasha says that he no longer loves you, he's lying. And I can understand that. He can't let go as long as we exist. I just want to free him now. I left a goodbye note in my bag for them. All I want now is to die peacefully as I can and release you forever." Kagome finished. "Very well." Kikyo said, "Is there anything else you need to do?" "I need to change into my Miko robes." Kagome said as she pulled out a long bright red kimono. She put on the kimono and stood up. "And now to seal the Shikon no Kama." Together the two Mikos sat down in ritual form and began chanting in the ancient language. "Chooin Itsu mo-no Hooseki De Hi De Mizu De Kaze De Tsuchi De Nikkuu De Tsukikari. Watashi-tachi Okasu Jisatsu No Chooin Itsu mo-no Hooseki. HANASU!!" And the jewel slowly vanished. Kagome and Kikyo could feel their lives slowly beginning to slide away from them as the sun rose and woke the sleeping group that Kagome left behind.

Inuyasha stretched and sniffed the air. All of a sudden he noticed the much weakened scent that Kagome left behind and looked franticly around the camp. He called out, "Kagome, Kagome! Where are you?" He saw that her bag had been left behind and caught the faintest trace of her scent as the wind blew. 'Dammit!' He thought as he ran to find Kagome, 'This cannot be good!'

Kagome and Kikyo struggled to their feet and slowly took up their bow and a arrow each and pointed them at each other.

Inuyasha raced through the forest toward Kagome's scent. 'Have to get there in time! I have to find out why she left!' All of a sudden another scent clashed with her scent. 'Kikyo? What is she doing here?'

Kagome said. "Kikyo, We have to do this before the sun completely rises!" "Yes.." Kikyo said. And they released their arrows with the last of their power shoved into the shots.

Inuyasha reached the clearing where Kagome and Kikyo were, only to see them barely standing, pointing arrows at each other. As he landed, a barrier spell that they placed sprung and trapped him so he couldn't move. He watched in horror as the arrows sped at each other and pierced the heart of each woman. He tried to scream and failed as time seemed to slow down. Kikyo crumbled into sand and dust and Kagome fell as a white mist left her body. Some of it went over to the pile of sand that was Kikyo, another bit flew off, and the third part, the part that was Kagome herself, faded out in the rising sun. Inuyasha suddenly fell forward as the barrier spell disintegrated. He ran towards Kagome's body and knew already that he was too late. She had a content smile on her face and the front of her red Miko kimono was stained with blood. Her chest did not rise and she was limp. She was dead. Inuyasha felt tears well up and fall, but he did not care. Kagome was dead. The one he loved was gone and with her went the Shikon jewel. He had no way to see her again in this life. And he cried as the sun was eclipsed by the moon.

* * *

I need to know whether or not I should make this a full fledged story. Please review and tell me! 


End file.
